Attack on Vocaloid
by SingingIntrovert
Summary: After the tragedy in Shinganshina, Hatsune Miku swore to eliminate the titans. With Haku and Teto by her side, she goes against more than she expects. Starting when she gets eaten.


Hatsune sighed as she looked in the mirror. Her long blue hair reflected the dim light of the cabin. _It'll get caught in the 3D Maneuver gear for sure._ She thought. She took out her pigtails and wrapped her hair into a short ponytail. The memory of the attack on Shinganshina was floating in her mind. She tried to shake it off. _I'll kill all of them! Every last one! _She began to doubt her own words. "Hatsune? Are you alright?" Hatsune turned to seeTeto. "HeyTeto." She muttered. "Um...Hatsune...you didn't...really mean what you said back on the boats...did you?" Teto asked. Hatsune squinted. "Yes I did." Teto's breath was shaky. "What's wrong Teto?" Hatsune asked. "I...I'm scared..." Teto said. Hatsune's attitude softened. "Everyone's scared, Teto. But listen, we're going to survive and kill every last titan." Teto blinked. "Promise?" "Promise."

The next day was the big day. Everyone thought they were ready to fight titans until this day. Hatsune passed by many terrified people. She wasn't surprised to see Meiko seemed the most afraid. She had been bragging for days that titans were nothing, yet here she was shaking like a leaf. "Are you ready, Hatsune?" Haku asked. Hatsune blinked and nodded. Hatsune heard a familiar scoff from behind her. "Meiko is such a crybaby. Titans aren't that big a deal." Neru rolled her eyes.

Hatsune stood on the roof of a building with Haku and Teto by her side. "104th regiment, move out!" Hatsune announced. With a puff of gas, everyone flew through the air. There they were: Titans. Tons of them. "We're never gonna be able to take all of them out!" Kaito yelled to Hatsune. "WOOHOOOOO!" Rin and Len flew through the air. "Hey Len! Betcha I can kill about fifteen!" Rin bragged. Len rolled his eyes. "Fifteen? Ha! I can get to twenty!" He laughed. "You two! Focus!" Haku demanded. Neru groaned. "Puh-lease! I can take all these titans out no swea- AAAAHHH!" Neru's bragging was interrupted when a giant hand snatched her out of the air. Everyone came to a stop at the sound of Neru screaming. "Neru!" Kaito was about to come to her rescue before her screaming came to a stop. The titan had taken a bite of Neru's torso. Neru was...dead...

Although she was a brat, Hatsune actually was upset that Neru was dead. No, she wasn't upset. She was ENRAGED. "HEY YOU! WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO KILL NERU?!" Hatsune jumped off the roof and swung to the titan. "Wait, Hatsune!" Teto called. "Don't go off on your own!" Haku called. Hatsune didn't listen to them. Her eyes were locked on the nape of the neck of the titan. She was about to strike when a variant leaped out of the air and bit off her left leg. Hatsune rolled up top the roofs of at least three buildings before she crashed and lay still.

Teto flew to the roof across from Hatsune. "Hatsune!" She called in worry. "Someone help me!" Teto heard Kaito in the distance being dropped into a titan's mouth. Screams filled Teto's ears as she looked around wildly watching her friends getting eaten one by one. "P-please...stop..." Teto's legs trembled and she fell on her knees. _But...we trained so hard...how can we go out so fast...?_ She thought. She looked to her left to see a bearded titan grinning at her mockingly. Teto remained motionless as the titan lifted her and opened its mouth. _Why can't I move?_

The titan dropped Teto in its mouth. "N-no...no! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Teto's screams were interrupted when a hand grabbed her wrist. Teto looked up to see a bloody, yet alive Hatsune Miku. "Hatsune!" She yelled. Hatsune grunted as she threw Teto out of the titan's mouth and onto a roof. "Hatsune! Hurry!" She yelled. Hatsune struggled to keep the titan's mouth open. "Teto...the outside world...we will see it...even if we're the last people alive...I promise..." Hatsune held her arm out. "We'll survive and know the experience!" A tear fell from Teto's eye. "Hatsune!" Teto reached for her friend. "NO!" It was too late. The titan's jaw snapped shut, cutting off Hatsune's arm. The titan swallowed its food with delight. "NOOOOOOO! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Teto screamed as tears fell from her face like a waterfall.

Haku heard Teto's scream from another building. She turned to the direction of the sound. Instantly she knew that no one was ready to fight the titans. She knew that lots of people had died. Including Hatsune Miku.

**Quick note: This is not a one shot! I will be continuing this story! I hope you enjoyed! (And yes I know it's short. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future.)**


End file.
